Nanami's Dish
by Winter Orchid
Summary: The title is something you won't dare to try.


Nanami's Dish

**Nanami's Dish**

_Nanami is Roui's sister. She is a good fighter. She has 'quite' nice attitude. She also cares a lot about Roui. She will face a battalion of soldiers for Roui. In another words, she will do everything for Roui. But she also has a minus. Well, lets find out what it is._

Nanami was in the kitchen. Hai Yo already had left the kitchen to avoid her. He really didn't want to watch Nanami ruining his beloved kitchen. Roui met him at the Balcony.  
" Hai Yo? It's very rare to see you not in your kitchen. " said Roui.  
" Ehm.. With Nanami in my kitchen I'll prefer to leave. "  
" Na..Nanami..!!! "  
" That's right, Lord Roui. She is trying to destroy my beloved kitchen in a single blow. "  
" A..a.. I'm going to buy some weapons and armours. " Hero ran inside. " Oh yeah, before I forget. Hai Yo, please tell everyone to prepare themselves. Watch for Nanami! "  
Hai Yo nodded.

" Na.. na..na.. Add this a little... Ups.. Oh man, I dropped the whole bottle... Well, that's OK. Noone will die though. "  
Chaco walked outside the kitchen and heard Nanami's words. His face became red and blue.   
" Oh no... I must tell everyone about this. And I'll hide myself. I'm still young, it's not my time to die yet. "  
Chaco ran away while Nanami was still busy adding her dish with spices.

Roui was in the Meeting Room, telling Shu that he would go to Gregminster.   
" Now..? But who will come with you? Noone is prepared. " Shu raised his eyebrow.  
" But I must go now. Nanami is in the kitchen. "  
" What?!!! Nanami?!!! Uhm... Lord Roui, can I go with you? "  
" Bu..but you are a stategist. I had never heard a strategist leave the castle before. You're not ready anyway. "  
" I don't care! I'll be ready in five minutes. Just let me go with you. "  
Suddenly the door was slammed open and everyone except Nanami entered.  
" You cheated, Shu!! " said Flik.  
" Yeah, all of us also want to go with Lord Roui." said Fitcher.  
" Aren't you usually chicken out when there's a mission, Fitcher? " said Jess.  
" Who said that?! "  
" We did! " Everyone chorused.  
Ridley sniffed. " What's this smell? "  
Roui sniffed. " What smell? I can't smell anything. "  
" Well, my nose in more sensitive than yours... " Ridley paused and fell to the ground, faint.  
Sid bent to him. " What happen, Ridley? Hey.. Ridley!! "  
Chaco bent too. " Heym his face is blue. Looks loke he's being poisoned. "  
" Poisoned... " Huan examined him. " There's no sign that he is being poisoned. "  
After that, all of them realized what had caused Ridley to faint. Nanami's dish' smell started to spread in the Meeting Room.  
" OK, Now I know what made him faint. " said Roui, closing his nose with his hands. " This smell is more poisonous that the most poisonous gas ever.. "  
" Oh my God... What do Nanami cook? " said Futch.  
Meg turned to Gengen and Gaboucha. " Why didn't both of you smell this like Ridley did? "  
Both answered in the same time. " We catch a cold so we can't smell anything. "  
" It's a fortunate of you. "  
" I can't stand it anymore. I'm going... " Sierra turned herself into a bat and flew outside the castle.  
" Lord Roui, we need to do something.... " said Apple desperately.  
" Shu, do you have any idea? "asked Roui.  
" To stop this smell... none. To stop Nanami... none. But to avoid this disaster.. I have only one way. "  
" Tell us. "  
" Evacuate the castle! "  
" Then, that's exactly what we will do. " Roui turned to Viki. " Can you teleport us to... Shu, where must we go? "  
" ... Let see... We can go to Gregminster. "  
Viki smiled. " Piece of cake. "

Nanami put her dish on a plate. She sang happily and left the kitchen in a certain condition that I'm sure can make Hai Yo kill himself. She walked to the elevator. She looked around and then paused. Suddenly she realized that she did,'t hear any sound of activities in the castle, and... she saw noone.  
" ... Strange... " She shook her head and went into the elevater.  
She arrived at Roui's room and knocked the door. " **Roui!!! I have surprise for you. Are you there?! Hey Roui!!!!!** "  
After a while, she began to felt mad and kicked the door.  
" **ROUI!!!** " She paused. " Where is he ? "  
She put the dish on the table and started to search the whole castle. She found a not at the Meeting Room's door.

> Dear Nanami,   
We are going to buy some weapons and armours, so we must leave the castle.  
We'll be back when your dish is already been eaten or thrown away and the smell are gone soon.  
Roui

Nanami blinked. " The whole castle.... impossible. What's going on. "  
She went back to her room with the note in her hand. " **Wait a second!! What is this striketroughed sentence...?!!!** "  
She read the sentence carefully. " We'll be back... when... your... dish... **WHAAT?!!!!!!** "  
Nanami was shaking in anger. " **They...they..left the castle only to avoid my dish!!!!!!!** "

" What is wrong with my dish? Well.. maybe it don't look and smell good... But I bet the taste is excellent. " Nanami was sitting on the chair in her room with her dish on the table in front of her.   
" Hmmm... Let me taste it.. " She took a spoonful of the dish and felt a little doubt. " Well, maybe just a little sip. "   
She put most of it and only took a very small portion. She ate it and paused a bit. Her face became red and blue in the same time and she fell back.  
" **Yuck ! What is wrong with this food. It tastes soo... awful.** " She took the plate and threw it away through the window. " I used the wrong spice !!! "  
She sighed. " Maybe I'm not good at this kind of dish.... " She took a book from her shelf. The title was ' Simple Desserts for Beginner '.  
" Let see... This looks nice.. Hmmm... that one too.. I guess next time I'll make deserts for Roui. "  
While she was busy with the book, without her notice Sierra was sitting outside her window.  
" My,my.. You sure have no mercy for all of us, dear Nanami. " Sierra whispered softly. " Maybe I'll just tell everyone to go as long as they can. "  
Inside, Nanami sighed and threw the book. " All of them are difficult to make..... Maybe I have to give up. After all I don't like to be left alone like this... "  
Outside, Sierra smiled. " That's a good girl. As long as you don't make any dish again, this castle will be just fine. Maybe I can give this happy report to the others. " She turned into a bat and flew to Gregminster.

In a week, the castle became crowded as usual. All the daily activities were done again. Most of the men and women were back. Nanami didn't mention anything about the evacuation, nor did the others. But did she really give up ? That was the question.

A month after the evacuation, Hai Yo was busy in the kitchen. He was preparing food for the celebration party. Nanami organized the party to celebrate their victory in the previous battle.   
She was busy helping Hai Yo. This time she didn't dare to do anything without Hai Yo's order. She was weighing sugar and flour for desserts.   
Hai yo mixed the ingredients, he was planning to make cakes for desserts. After he'd finished mixing, he poured it into the brass. He asked her to put it into the oven while he would go to ask some strawberries from Tony.

The party went well so far. The appetizers were delicious. The main dishes were extra delicious. All of them felt satisfied. Roui praised Hai Yo for his food.  
" Hai Yo, this is the best dish I've ever eaten. "  
" Thank you, my Lord. It's a pleasure to make you satisfied. "  
" Hey, Hai Yo, what' is the desserts ? " asked Millie.  
" Strawberry cakes, m'lady. "  
" Wow, that's wonderful. "  
The cakes were served and they started to eat it.  
Suddenly Meg became faint, followed by Millie, Hix, Tengaar, and finaly all of them fell unconcious except Nanami.  
Nanami looked around. She saw the others were faint and their faces were blue.  
" What's wrong ? " Nanami ate the cake and she also fell.

All of them ended... at Huan's. There should be no problem at all since Huan was a good doctor. But the main problem here, yes, the one and only problem here, was that Huan was also sick after eating the cake.  
At the end, Nanami confessed that she had changed the cake with her own cake since she really wanted to test her ability to make cakes.

_Well, do you think Nanami really have her lesson after the incident?  
Who knows..? Maybe she will try it again next time.  
But one thing is sure. Shu has a new strategy to face Highland. Someday.. someday he will send Nanami to crash them in a single sip._

This idea came from Genso Suikogaiden vol.1 Episode 2. If you play it, you'll find Nash..... well, just find it out yourself. The name Roui is taken from Genso Suikoden II Novel. Next time I won't tell you about this again.  
Oh yeah, I have a project with Ferrum. We're going to make 108 or more comedy fanfics about Genso Suikoden II characters. I already have made about Roui and Nanami, next is Richmond. Ferrum has her own. But you know that 108 or more fanfics are quite impossible to be done by only two of us, so we need you too to help us. Who want to join this project ? Please e-mail me or Ferrum, or write it in your review. I hope you can join us. The fanfics must be titled 'Someone's something' ( Like Roui's Nap, Nanami's Dish, and next Richmond's Info Gathering ). You can use the 108 stars and the characters that are not the stars like Jowy, Luca, Jillia, Sasarai, Elza etc. Please try to avoid using a character two times, because we need one story for every character. Thank you for the attention.

Disclaimer : All the characters of Genso Suikoden II are belong to Konami. I only use them for non-commercial purpose and you know the plot is mine.


End file.
